Sugarhighness
by inkheart
Summary: This is just some random stuff I thought up while in class. This includes some old characters, Sarah and Dianna, with Hiei and Kurama and mostly it's just random craziness. Pwease read and review(makes puppy eyes).
1. Default Chapter

I know I should be concentrating more on my other story but during class my mind seems to wander to more interesting subjects.....like....... oh I don't know... sugarhighness... especially when I'm sugarhigh.  
  
Dianna: Which she is, often.  
  
Ink: Yes well anyway my new story is about sugarhighnes and the loss of it..... I really like it... really really and I hope you guys will like it too! -  
  
Hiei: They won't. -.-  
  
Ink: What's wrong with you?  
  
Hiei: Hn...  
  
Kurama: Oh, that's just his way of saying thank you for letting him be in the first chapter. (smile)  
  
Hiei: Hold your tongue, fox. Or I will be forced to cut it out. (death glare)

Ink: I'm glad you like it Hiei. Kurama will be in the next chappie for all you Kurama fans.

-Steel door leading to secret computer room opens revealing a mass of Kurama fans.-

Kurama: (scared for his life) Run, run away!!!!

Fangirls: NoOO!!! Kurama wait!! -they run after him but he is too smart for him and they can't find him.-

Ink: Well considering Kurama's busy at the moment, Hiei will you do the disclaimer? Pwease?? (makes pleading puppy eyes)

Hiei: Hn... Inkheart does not own YYH- thank Kami-sama-

Ink: But I do own Sarah and Dianna and the sugarhighness scanner and sugarhighness- lots of it... heehee...

Hiei: (is being squeezed to death by Inkheart) If you do not let go of me I will cut off your arms!!!

Ink: Do you want your scene Hiei?

Hiei: Hn...... fine.

Inkheart: ENJOY!!! -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chappie 1: Sugar highness-gone  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sarah is sitting on her bed, waiting........ for ...... something to happen....... with Dianna sitting next to her.  
  
"I just had an entire coffee coolata and yet no sugar highness?!!! I feel nothing. In fact, I think I'm sleepy! (grabs Dianna by the collar and shakes her) What's happening to me?!!!" -Sarah asks in desperation.  
  
"I think you might be immune to sugar." -Dianna says after much pondering.  
  
(gasp) "No, this cannot be!! Why, Kami-sama?!! Why?!! (falls down on knees) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" -Sarah screams.  
  
"Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen you not sugar high." -Dianna comments.  
  
(thinking) "No, there was that time when I actually paid attention in Algebra." -Sarah adds.  
  
(shiver) "Oh, yeah.... that was scary and I think the teacher had a heart attack." (shiver)- Dianna says.  
  
"So is it good or bad that I am......... immune to sugar?" -Sarah asks.  
  
(shiver) "Very bad." -Dianna answers.  
  
"Good answer. Now, go get me some cappuccino mocha cocolate chunk sweet snow with m&ms and gummy bears on top, a 5 pound chocolate bar, and a french vanilla coffee coolata with 7 packets of sugar in it." -Sarah orders.  
  
"Ummmmmmm, why?" -Dianna asks not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"To recover my sugarhighness, of course! We must recover it at all costs!" -Sarah remarks, taking on a sense of nobility.   
  
"Ummmm, are you sure you're not sugar high?" -Dianna asks looking at her.  
  
"Hmmmm, no. But we can use my trusty sugarhighness scanner to tell us." -Sarah comments, while she whips out what seems to be a grocery scanner except it says sugarhighness meter on the side with a little screen on the other.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh, where did you get that?" -Dianna asks.  
  
"I really have no idea but isn't it coolio?" -Sarah comments.  
  
"Yup it is! Okay let's see how much sugar you've had..." -Dianna says.  
She takes scanner, points it at Sarah's forehead and presses the button the thing starts to beep, Dianna looks at it.  
  
"It says, 'You're reading is -10. That is the lowest possible reading, any lower and you'd be dead! I suggest you get some sugar in you, NOW!!' and that's it." -Dianna reads.  
  
"Well you heard it! Go get me what I told you before!" -Sarah orders  
  
"Okay, geez!" -Dianna says.   
Dianna leaves with list in hand and Sarah sits there wondering what she should do till Dianna gets back.  
Sarah shrugs, lies down on the couch and falls asleep.  
  
"Sarah?! I'm home!!" -Dianna yells.

Dianna walks in to find Sarah in the corner, curled up in a fetal position rocking back and forth, saying, "O Kami-sama. O Kami-sama. O Kami-sama. O Kami-sama. " over and over and over.  
  
"O my God! I left you here for too long!" -Dianna realizes. She whips out the scanner and reads Sarah's rating.

Scanner: "You're rating is -120. O MY FUCKING GOD, YOU ARE EITHER DEAD OR DYING! QUICK, GET SOME SUGAR IN YOU IMMEDIATELY!!!"  
Dianna takes out a coffee coolata and starts to pour it down Sarah's throat.  
  
(Sarah wakes up from trance) "What (cough) are you (cough) doing?" -Sarah asks while chocking on the coffee coolata.  
  
(panically-like) "You're rating was -120 and it said you were gonna die!!!!!!!! I was so scared!" -Dianna yells. She hugs Sarah.  
  
"Errrr....well....... I think I'm better now. Besides, Hiei's outside the window." -Sarah comments.  
They both turn to the window to see Hiei staring at them from a tree.  
  
Sarah opens the window and yells, "What do you want Hiei?!!"  
  
"Hn... Koenma has another mission and it seems you two are involved." -Hiei answers, somewhat coldly.  
  
"Us? Involved? ....... YAY!!! Ummm, wait a sec." -Sarah says.  
Sarah walks off to the kitchen where all Dianna's 'groceries' are.  
  
"What are you doing Sarah?" -Dianna asks.  
  
"Consuming large quantities of sugar, what else?" -Sarah replies, scarfing down some chocolate.  
  
(sigh) "Okay but hurry up! We have to go with Hiei!" -Dianna yells.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah comes outside 20 minutes later, clearly her usual old sugar high self.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dianna and Hiei: (sigh)

Hiei opens a portal to Spirit World and they all jump through, Sarah a bit more enthusiastically (wow big word) than the others.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End

Wow, that was short! I thought it was longer when I wrote it but oh well! Hope you guys enjoyed it and I will update soon, well after I update for my #1 story- In Which there are many titles like this one- and I highly recommend it to you, so read it! Oh and review. Pwease, pwease?? (makes pleading eyes like Puss from Shrek 2)[I just saw that movie and it was awesome!!! Really funny- I like funniness!!!- hahaha donkey is my favorite character!!]

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter Two

Inkheart here!!! Hiiiiiiiiiiii! I've missed you guys! It's been what? A month or so?  
  
Dianna: She was grounded....meaning no computer except for school use........how horrible.  
  
Inkheart: I TOLD YOU NOT TO REMIND ME!!!!! ARGH!!! (stomps off to her secret computer room in her basement behind a steel door)  
  
Dianna: Inkheart doesn't own YYH but she does own me and Sarah and the sugarhighness idea thingy....yea  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------At Kurama's house...-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama are already there when Hiei, Sarah, and Dianna arrive via portal.  
  
"It's good of you to join us..... You're late!!!" -Koenma screams from Kurama's tv, his usual headachyness self.  
  
"Wasn't that portal supposed to bring us to spirit world???" -Sarah asks.  
  
"Our funds have grown slimmer, so, no. We only had enough to get you to Kurama's house." -Koenma explains.  
  
"Oh..." -Sarah says, sort of understanding.  
  
"Hn......" -(who do you think it is?)Hiei mummbles.  
  
"Hi, Koenma! What'd we miss?" -Dianna greets.  
  
Sarah goes off and sits in the corner, repeatedly saying, "Nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononnono...."  
  
"Ummm, Sarah?" -Dianna asks.  
  
(no response)  
  
Dianna whips out sugarhighness scanner and scans Sarah.  
  
Scanner: "You're sugarhighness level is -130. You are now on the verge of going over the deep end."  
"O MY GOD!" -Dianna screams. She whips out a bag of m&ms(do not own) and shoves them down Sarah's throat.  
  
Sarah pushes Dianna away. "What (cough) are you doing? (cough)" -Sarah asks, between mouthfuls of m&ms.  
  
"Yes, what were you doing, Dianna?" -Kurama asks.  
  
Dianna turns around to see everyone (cept Hiei and Koenma) staring confusedly at her and Sarah.  
  
Sarah then gets up and leans on the opposite wall away from Dianna.  
  
"Keep away from me, Dianna. I don't want sugar. Sugar is bad." -Sarah warns.  
  
Everyone gasps. (cept Koenma and Hiei)  
  
"This is part of your mission, I'm afraid." -Koenma remarks from the tv.  
  
Everyone looks at him.  
  
"Explanation, please?" -Dianna asks.  
  
"Well to start off- a demon escaped from Maikai. He's a class A demon." -Koenma explains.  
  
"Hey, wait! I thought only B and C could get through the barrier?" -Yusuke asks, confused.  
  
"They can't. But somehow this demon outwhitted the barrier and escaped. My ogres have yet to find anything out." -Koenma explains further.  
  
"Now, this type of demon has just evolved and I don't know alot about him. I do know that he is attracted to sugar-- lots of it. He targets people with lots of sugar in their system and slowly drains them of it and with it their spirit energy and life force." -Koenma continues seriously.  
  
(The light dawns.) "So, that's what's happening to Sarah...?" -Dianna questions.  
  
"Yes. It would seem she is his next victim." -Koenma finishes.  
  
(gasp) "What can we do to help her?" -Dianna asks.  
  
"You have to get her as far away from the demon as possible and to end the connection totally you have to kill him." -Koenma says.  
  
Everyone then notices a glowing blue light coming from the corner. It is Sarah-- she's glowing blue-- her eyes are now an icy piercing blue and her hair is streaked electric blue. She is also standing and moving slowly closer to the group.  
  
(evil voice) "I will kill him for taking my sugarness away. (evil smile) But first I will torture him til he knows the pain I have from being parted from my sweet sugar.... Yes that will do nicely..." -Sarah's smile grows wider as she speaks.Everyone is backing away.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot to mention she gets evil and bloodthirsty without sugarhighness" -Dianna apologizes.  
  
(saracatically) "Oh, well, thanks for warning us!" -Yusuke comments.  
  
Just then Sarah's glow seems to dim, she cries out in pain and sways but Hiei, using his speed, catches her before she falls.  
  
"I suggest Sarah should stay here with Kurama and recuperate while everyone else can search for the demon." -Koenma orders. Everyone nods.  
  
The tv goes blank and everyone just sits there for a second.  
  
"Well, we should probably start looking for the demon." -Yusuke breaks the silence.  
  
"But I think someone should stay here incase the demon shows up." -Kurama suggets.  
Everyone nods and they play rock, paper, scissors to determine who should stay.  
  
---------AFTER  
  
Sarah is placed on a futon and is left alone. Dianna closes the door and walks beside Kurama on the way out.  
  
"I hope Sarah will be okay." (sniff) -Dianna says.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a very strong person." -Kurama comforts.  
  
"Thank you Kurama." -Dianan says and hugs Kurama to his surprise but he hugs back, comfortingly. They leave to search along with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei has stayed behind because he lost at rock, paper, scissors.  
  
(mumbles while sitting in a tree) "Hn..... why do I always get stuck with the no-action jobs? This sucks. Baka ningen onna...." -Hiei grumbles.  
  
"Stop talking about me, Hiei." -Sarah says.  
  
Surprised, Hiei looks to see a very much awake Sarah leaning out her bedroom window.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"I have to watch you so nothing happens to you."  
  
"Great, a babysitter! That's just what I need!" (stomps off to get dressed)  
  
"Hn...baka.."  
  
"I HEARD THAT! So don't say it again!"  
  
"Baka." (smirk)  
  
Sarah comes to the window, fully dressed, and lunges out, tackling Hiei to the ground.  
  
"GET OFF ME!!!"  
  
Sarah realizes she's ontop of Hiei and blushes but gets off him, quickly.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Hiei gets up and brushes himself off then goes back to sitting in the tree.  
  
"Aw, come on down Hiei! Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on! If you have to babysit me, we may as well make it fun?"  
  
"No."  
  
(smiles) "Alright then, I'll just go get some sweet snow all by myself..."  
  
Sarah walks into the kitchen and opens the freezer. She takes out some mint choclate chip sweet snow. When she closes the door, Hiei is standing right there.  
  
(jumps) "DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT!!!! (catches breath and smiles) Do you want some sweet snow, Hiei?" -Sarah asks with a knowing smile.  
  
".............."  
  
"Well, if you want some it will be right here." -Sarah comments as she takes her scooped bowl of sweet snow and sits down after leaving the gallon on the counter.  
  
Hiei grabs a bowl and in no time the bowl is filled and the sweet snow put away. Hiei begins to eat, savoring each bite.  
  
"So, are you just gonna follow me around all day or do you wanna do something?"  
  
"I don't care..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------(-in secret basement computer room with a steel door-)  
  
Inkheart: guess what everyone?  
  
You: whaaaaaat?  
  
Inkheart: i'm gonna let you guys decide what they're gonna do.....together....heehee  
  
Hiei: we are not going to DO anything....is that clear onna? (holds katana to my throat)  
  
Inkheart: well that depends on the reviews.....(his grip tightens) but of course you wont do anything!  
  
Hiei: good... (walks away)  
  
Inkheart: phew! ok so review and i'll start typing cause i have to make up for the last month that i wrote only in my notebook.........this is gonna be SO much fun......i hate typing... o, well


End file.
